


The NEXUS’ Ashes

by XiaoPingguo69



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Burning Rescue is a supportive family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galo is such a good bf, Galo may be OOC, Gender Dysphoria, I wish they gave him a backstory tbh, Inspired by the Promare OST, Lio has some issues, Lio may be OOC, Lio uses he/him pronouns, Lio's Backstory, M/M, Meis and Gueira are friends of the year, Non-binary Lio, Trans Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoPingguo69/pseuds/XiaoPingguo69
Summary: "I'd rather rise from hereOr should I hold on to my past?"/ “I’d rather die than live a lie”or, Lio's semi-vague backstory sprinkled with slices of his domestic life with his boyfriend as they try to save Lio from his intense self-loathing and guilt.





	1. Ashes of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> (This is something I've never tried writing before, but it came out alright. It may be a bit confusing, though I hope you enjoy it!)
> 
> ((I may have honestly vented some things out on this...yeah...))
> 
> (I just really wanted a tragic Lio backstory, tbh)
> 
> (Also, If there are any mistakes or suggestions that you have about my writing, let me know in the comments!)

Lio remembers when they met their promare.  
They remember everything about that day, a bittersweet memory they’d rather swallow like a sour pill than recall.  
  
It involved a grand house.  
Lace curtains.  
Canopy beds with lilac sheets.  
And shimmering silver trays stacked neatly with bite-sized pastries.  
  
Lio remembers all of it.  
But not fondly.  
  
When did that pit inside of them begin to manifest?  
They can’t pinpoint the year they began to just stand in front of the mirror and just   
Stare at themselves.  
  
  
That one action of theirs quickly became a habit that would happen anytime they crossed a mirror when they were alone.  
Sometimes, while they gazed, they would see a flash of someone else on the other side.  
Someone so alike  
yet so different from themselves.  
  
When they’d reach out to touch them, their fingers would press on the smooth, clear glass. Pulling them back into reality, to who was truly standing there.  
  
A school uniform, black, and a matching skirt.  
A pair of black earrings of an unusual shape stood out from long, lime locks neatly brushed with strands tucked behind their ears.  
This was them.  Once upon a time,  
This was once Lio Fotia

* * *

  
The days at school were as mundane as you could imagine.   
Eight hours of lectures, work, gossip, and writing cramps.   
And they were just suffering through it, the window seat in the far off corner of the room giving them the entertainment of the many cars scurrying across the highway in the nearby distance.    
They heard a light sound that made them slowly turn their head around.   
  
Their fuchsia eyes drifted over to meet the gaze of a gaggle of classmates, whispering amongst themselves and only stopping to turn and glance at them.   
  
They internally sighed.   
  
What kind of rumor was it this time? They wondered.    
They probably didn’t have to wonder too long since the rumor would probably be known school-wide by lunch. So for the next few minutes, they entertained themselves with the ideas of what it might be until the bell chime snapped them out once again.

* * *

  
That night, after taking a nice, muscle relaxing soak, they went to dry their weighted hair with the blowdryer, even using it to fade away the fog in the mirror, revealing themselves in a white towel that was tucked just underneath their pink-skinned clavicle.   
They were caught back in their habit again.   
This time, however, they began to avert their gaze from themselves.   
A pit began to form in their stomach.   
  
And they didn’t understand why.   
  
It couldn’t have been because of something they ate, after all, they had had it many times before and had never felt like this.    
They decided it was nothing and went onto dressing themselves.   
That’s when they felt their eye twitch at just how much pink was on their nightgown.   
They decided to fold it back up and hide it deep under their other clothes in a drawer, fishing out a shirt and some shorts to slip into before bed.   
  
That night they dreamed about something new.   
  
The rumble of a bike beneath their body, their hands' gloved grip on the handles of a roaring exhaust and the feel of wind combing through their hair under the warm sun.   
This dream, they thought, felt so real.  They could feel the growl every time they revved the handlebars.    
They could see the heatwaves warping the horizon on the long, seemingly infinite stretch of road.   
They could feel the sun warming their body through their leather jacket.   
(Yeah, they had a cool leather jacket and matching skin-tight pants)   
  
They felt so... _ so _ ...    
_ Free _ .  
  
  
This dream, of an infinite stretch of road in the middle of nowhere, came back night after night from that day forward.   
And they loved it.  
  
  
The only thing they noticed was that there was one thing missing from their bike full of bells and whistles.   
  
A mirror   
  
No rearview mirrors on the sides, and no reflection of their body on the shiny surface of the metal frame, only reflections of the mundane scenery of sand.   
  
When they found this out, it, oddly, made their chest feel lighter.   
At first, they didn’t think too much about it, but in the weeks and months to come, that would quickly change.   
  


* * *

The Burnish, humans who developed an odd mutation that allowed them to control and be immune to fire.   
  
This name was on everyone’s lips following a massive explosion at a nearby chemical plant.   
As the stories by the many news stations developed, and the Burnish were officially named responsible for the attack, suspicion and fear blossomed in people’s hearts.   
  


Lio at first, felt indifferent to these people, they just suffered from something that was determined by genetics, something that nobody could change.

However, every time their eyes reflected the bright hot pink flames that were cast through their T.V., it felt as if their heart was tied up and dragged down a bit.

They never understood how people’s hearts could hold so much hate and not explode in a heated rage.

They never thought they could understand what it meant to be enraged.  
  


* * *

That weekend, Lio’s cousin came to visit for the winter holidays.

  
As the snow fell outside the window, the violet-pink eyes widened and sparkled in joy as they nearly leaped off their windowsill to dash down the carpet in the ornate hallways leading to the grand staircase of the entrance, holding onto the railing when the got to the floor to quickly catch their breath before dusting off their skirt and tidying their appearance.   
  
They didn’t have to wait long until the door echoed a light knock and they quickly ran to open it, calling a nearby servant to quickly swipe up and on a coat on their young master's body for the frigid temperature outside.  
  
Upon meeting the familiar, friendly face with rosy cheeks along with a light powder of snow on her hat and shoulders of their coat, they too, found themselves grinning.  
  
She smiled a warm greeting, and they reciprocated the friendly gesture as they welcomed them in.   
She came in, hung up her coat and hat and immediately embraced her younger cousin.  
  
This was their (hands down) favorite family member, who was really the only one of their large family to even come out of their mansions to visit one another during the winter holidays. She was also someone who visited them when their parents went off on especially long trips, usually coming over to play chess or just to chat idly about their recent happenings.  
  
They had so much to talk about with her, that they didn’t know where to begin at first, fumbling with their words, but she assured them with another sweet expression that they would have all until she left a week or so later to talk as much as they wanted, and that she should get her stuff sent up to the guest room before the two of them did anything.   
  
That was when, the door knocked again, the sound reverberating through the halls, but this time, a staff member came to get it, peeking through the spyhole to see who it was.  
The attendant's face turned white as a sheet as they fumbled to grab the door handle.  
  
When the door opened, it brought in an air more frozen than the outside.  
Heels clattered on the marble floors as two figures stepped in, the nearby attendants hurrying to shed their guest's coats.  
With a signature cold greeting, the two of them automatically knew who it was.  
  
One curtsied, a pleasant greeting paired with a sweet smile.  
The other's knuckles and face turned pale with a shaky-voiced welcome.  
  
To their surprise, Lio’s Parents had also come to visit.

* * *

  
That night, they sat at the dinner table, long and piled with a feast seated on silver platters and fine china plates.   
The servants came back and forth, carving pieces of the grand turkey that glistened golden-brown in the center of the table and serving them in neat pieces to everyone that began to eat silently.  
  
That was when a cough commenced the awkward conversation between the family, most of the topics being about their guest and how she’d been, what she’d been doing recently and how her branch of the family was, etc.   
  
Lio honestly thought it was extremely forced, setting a suffocating tone to their quiet dinner.   
Whenever they were asked a question, they responded in short sentences, and then focused on sipping their apple cider, hoping to not be called upon again.   
  
Then, in the jagged flow of chatter, a certain question came up.   
Their cousin was asked by Lio’s mother if they’d found anyone special yet, acting as fake as ever.   
She politely wiped her lips with her napkin and set it down, responding very politely to her aunt that she did have someone in her sights, but that they.   
  
Lio’s mother clapped her hands joyfully, giving empty compliments to her niece before her gaze fell on her child.   
She expressed her joy of one day having grandchildren and went on a ramble describing what traits they would have to her husband, who heartily laughed alongside her.   
  
She then went on, poking at her child, asking why they hadn’t found or had even been interested in boys their age.   
  
And, under their breath, still thinking that their mother was just rambling on, made a remark that was only meant to be made to themselves, but only after the room went silent after the clang of silverware, did they realize how wrong they were.   
  
In the near blink of an eye, many things occurred in the dining hall.   
  
First, the nearest glass of wine was thrown across the table towards Lio.   
Then, there was the sound of the table cloth being gripped in an attempt to prevent Lio from falling to the ground.   
And finally, a shadow stretched out in front of widened fuchsia eyes as violet liquid dripped from their sleeve.   
  
This was when Lio could process what had just happened,   
  
The closest blood to them were the ones who threw the glass of wine, intending to have it splatter on their stark white dress shirt, and perhaps to even stain it red with their child's blood.   
  
But, upon seeing the glass fly, the only relative in the room who truly cared for them lunged out of their seat, spreading their arms to protect them.   
  
Thi realization stole their breath as their eyes welled with their throat slowly growing a knot as they stumbled to their feet and ran back up the large staircase, sobbing quietly and not stopping their legs until they got to their room, ignoring the calls of their name from the now distant dinner room.

* * *

Locked in their room, Lio stayed still, wrapped up in their soft blanket, staring off into the moon and stars that illuminated from the window.  
Why did that have to come out? And in front of all the people that you tried to keep it hidden from.  
Now, it was out there.  
And there was nothing they could do to take it back.  
  
Those strings of fear, self-loathing, doubt and many other emotions wrapped and constricted around their heart, the feeling causing their hand to grip and ball the sheets as they suffered every wave, every crash and fall of the tides of self-hatred.  
  
Why did you have to feel this way?  
When did you start thinking this way?  
  
Why did you have to be such a failure?  
  
  
While that suffocating knot grew back in their throat, their ears caught a light tapping sound.  
Accompanied by a small voice that asked to come in.  
  
Wiping their tear-stained face, they brought the warm blankets closer to their body, silently listening to the whispering voice.  
  
She said that she completely understood what they were going through, and could talk them through this problem if they let her in.  
  
Lio sighed, and sat up in their bed, still draped in their blanket robe as they shuffled towards the door in the dimly-lit room.  
  
Letting their elder cousin in, the two began to talk about what happened, hugged it out and talked about other things to hopefully get it off their minds. (they even played some of Lio’s favorite board games and some mobile games courtesy of the best cousin ever)  
  
That was the first time that Lio had told anyone what they felt, and what they thought about themselves, and it honestly felt liberating to get it off her chest.  
  
On that night, the two also discovered something the two shared, the fact that neither of them were completely straight, and that person she had her eye on was, in fact, her co-worker who she’d gone on a few coffee dates with.  
  
This was a surprising development, and it even brought a fond expression on Lio’s gloomy face, which was quite contagious.

The rest of her stay there was one of awkwardness, stress, and, at the end of the day, acceptance.   
  
Until the last day of her stay.

* * *

What had lead to this?   
They were...just a moment ago...arguing with their parents…   
H-how...?   
  
The manor blazed in tri-colored fire, and now, even the support beams were crashing onto the ground, nearly landing on Lio.   
This fire...why wasn’t it burning them…?   
  
Why did it crisp their parents who were, just a moment ago threatening to hit them with whatever their mother could get her hands on?   
  
Why did it burn the innocent staff members who had been like friends to them whenever their parents were away on ‘business trips’?   
  
Wait.    
Their cousin.   
She was still asleep upstairs!   
  
Adrenaline pulsing through their veins, they nearly leaped up the steps three at a time to try to get to the wing she stayed in.   
  
By the time they made it up to the landing of the second floor, however, nothing but rubble remained of the manor’s right wing.   
  
Desperate, they quickly found a safe enough slope to slide down, tearing their sleeves along the broken windows, leaving light gashes on their arms as they began to quickly upheave the burning wood, metal, and glass.   
  
Piles of burning remain later, they heard a weak cry come from a nearby chunk of the roof, and they quickly came over, waving away the smoke and small flames that bloomed on it.   
It was her, she was still alive!   
  
Upon pushing the piece of the mansion that sat upon her body, they picked her head and torso up, trying to sit her up so she could breathe and talk.   
  
Her eyes were dim, but she coughed, asking what happened, and why the flames were like this.   
Lio told her that they would explain later and that they needed to get out of there as soon as possible, attempting to sling her over their back to get them to safety.   
  
However, upon contact, she winced, claiming they were too hot to touch her.   
Her eyes then grew slowly as a realization dawned on her.   
  
Lio was a Burnish.   
  
She smiled, saying how lucky she was that they would be okay.   
Lio, who was still a bit panicked, calmed down a bit after that comment, the nearby flames dimming slowly as they finally helped their cousin up, their body now a normal enough temperature to support a person in their attempt to get out.   
  
Then, that was when she leaped in front of them again, her form turning into a block of ice before shattering into millions of carnelian crystalline shards.   
After that, they felt the earth on their behind, the fire around them growing and shrinking as they came to terms at what had just happened.   
  
Something instantly froze and shot their last living relative, and they witnessed her death in a matter of milliseconds.   
  
Upon coming to terms with what their current situation was, the inferno that encircled them blazed to the highest ever seen, able to be seen miles away, catching the attention of the nearby townspeople, who immediately dialed the police.   
  
In the roaring fire, Lio heard something scream, accompanying the yell of the fervent fire before they realized it was their own voice.   
  
Then, an icy chill washed over their body, extinguishing the flames that created a ring around them.   
  
And, finally, they heard an unfamiliar voice address them from above.   
  
“Surrender now, Burnish! Or die! You can’t escape from us, so don’t try anything crafty!”   
  
Upon this exclamation, they looked up and met eyes with a heavily armored man, a glare of disgust in his eyes as he knelt down on one knee to get to their level.   
  
“So, little Firecracker,” The armored man leaned in on his bent knee, nearly whispering into Lio’s ear.   
  
”What’s it gonna be?”   



	2. Mahari Yuware / Gaaie Savanare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An average day in the lives of Lio and Galo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm pumping out chapters for this so quickly....the power of the Promare OST)

“Lio, time to get up~...”

“Mnn…”

“Get uuuup~...”

“No.”   
“I have kangaroo meat.”   
The comforter was immediately throw off the bed, and into Galo’s stupid grin.   
Upon realizing that it was a lie, however, Lio then glared at his stupid firefighter from under his messy bangs.   
  
“Screw you.”   
“Really?!”   
_Tch_.   
  


“HEY! HEY! HEY! I GIVE! I GIVE! LET GO OF MY EAR, LIO!”   
“Now I’m gonna pierce your ears.”   
“WHY?!”   
“You always said you liked my earrings, so why not?”   
  
(He just wanted to make him pay for saying such shameless things.)  
  
“I THOUGHT THEY WERE THOSE BREAD THINGYS! I DIDN’T THINK THEY WERE ACTUALLY REAL!”   
“That’s because they  _ are _ bread clips, you dummy. I was just messing with you.”   
  
“ _ Huh? _ ”   
“Yeah. They’re bread clips.”  
  
A quiet air fell upon their small, high-rise abode.  
  
“ _ That’s _ what they’re called!”  
  
  
Lio dumped him on the couch, rubbing his temples.  
  
  
Lio Fotia, the ex-leader of the Mad Burnish was now Lio Fotia, of Burning Rescue.   
Commonly seen with a blue, bulky, loud himbo named Galo Thymos.   
  
And he honestly wouldn’t want it any other way.   
  
But, sometimes, very rarely sometimes, he would wonder how he fell in love with this big dopey fireman.  
  
  
  
“Hey, Lio, don’t forget your lunch!”   
“Okay. Thanks.”   
“Hey, Lio. you sure you don’t want coffee?”   
“Yeah. I’m good.”   
  
“Hey, Lio, you have a hair tie?”   
“Why? You like it when I pick up my bangs?”    
“Yeah! You look cute!”  
  
Lio swore his promare came back only to dance across his cheeks.  
  
  
They grabbed their coats, locked the door, and took the stairs down to the main floor of the dormitories, walking side by side as they made their way to work.   
  
Today was another day for the Burning Rescue Duo, Lio dè Galon. (or Galo dè Leon, they didn't really mind which one was first)   
  
<strike>{Though the two did keep a tally on which one the citizens called them}</strike>

Ever since the disappearance of the Promare from the earth and the fall of Kray, Lio had begun to live with Galo here, among the members of Burning Rescue.

At first, he was hesitant, uncertain about how they would treat him now that he was living and working with them, but it was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be.   
  
They weren’t like the other people he’d come across, and they were very aware that the Burnish were just misunderstood.  
  
  
Someone who commonly expressed that idea, was a close friend of Galo’s, Aina.   
Sometimes, when they were out at the many Burnish relief camps, she would counter-berate those who would walk by and ridicule the squad for actually helping their fellow human beings.   
  
He thought she was trustworthy and even got pizza with her that one time Galo found a coupon on the street during one of their dates.  
  
  
Today, however, they became immediately busy with the blaring of the alarm going off as soon as they exchanged ‘Good Mornings’.   
  
Another fire started, surprisingly, though, near a Burnish camp.  
  
  
“Suit up, Lio!”   
“Galo, aren’t you going to wear a shirt?” Lucia, the resident techie, piped up, swinging herself into her seat in the truck, her face illuminated by the turquoise screens in the dark interior of the carrier.   
“Nah, he’s fine.”   
“You sure?” her head tilted, allowing the small rodent, Vinny to climb aboard her shoulder to stare up at him from under his small fireman hat.   
Lio snatched up Galo's jacket from their shared locker and slipped his thick gloves, something he still wasn’t used to even after working alongside the squad in full gear for months.   
  
  
Loading into the truck with the other members of Burning rescue, he saw that Galo, ever the gentleman, left a seat right beside him open, he even caught him dusting the bench before he came over.   
  
Lio chuckled, and Galo gained a bit of pink to his tanned skin.   
  
On the way, they were quickly debriefed on what they knew from witness accounts nearby.   
An unknown suspect had snuck into the cafeteria during the morning meals and tampered with the burners, catching onto the very flammable material of the many tents surrounding it, causing a massive chain of fires in the area.   
  
“Any fatalities?” Remi, the blue-haired, spectacle-wearing coworker asked.   
“As of now, we’re unsure.”   
  
Lio’s eyes fell to his hands, wringing in his gloves.    
  
“Lio.” Galo’s voice whispered in his ear, causing the smaller male to look up towards his partner, who had, in his surprise, slipped his own leather-gloved hands to encase Lio’s in, facing him with a determined smile on his face.   
  
“Don’t worry, Lio! We’re Burning Rescue! We’re gonna save everyone and put that criminal where he belongs!”   
“Galo...” Lio could feel the warmth crawl up his body to burn all over his face. “You’re so embarrassing sometimes....”   
  
“Hey, lovebirds! We’re approaching the area! Get ready to go!” Ignis, their leader, informed them over the PA System.   
Lio coughed, slipping a hand out from his boyfriend’s large, yet loose grip.   
  
“W-well, you ready, Galo?”   
“Ready as I’ll ever be!”   
“Then, get in those mechs!” Lucia forcefully nudged Galo out of his seat and pushed the towering man over to the rescue suits loading section of the cramped interior.   
  
Before being squished into the closing doors, Galo parted with a characteristically confident wink towards his lover, who waved as the doors shut.   
  
Lucia rolled her eyes, pulling her goggles over them.  
“_Lovebirds_.”    
  


* * *

  
When Lio finally stepped foot amidst the chaos, his heart dropped.  
This fire had decimated the camp.  
Families, huddled together, crying.  
The familiar smell of smoke and various burning objects nearly suffocated him.  
These were once his people.  
No, they still were.  
They were all the same now, so there shouldn’t be any more prejudice towards them.  
That was it, ‘shouldn’t’, but he knew how mankind was.  
Man had a disgusting habit of contradicting themselves.  
  
He bit his lip in frustration, racing to aid his team.  
  
Stop thinking about how similar you once were to the hate-filled humans you’ve despised for so long.  
Stop remembering when you let your rage swallow you whole.  
  
Stop finding similarities between _you _and _them_.  
  
  


* * *

A pair of booted footsteps stomped down the hallway.  
One was slow and was fueled by anger, the other was more hurried, steps of concern.  
  
“Lio, slow down! Let’s talk about this!”  
“I don’t want to!”  
“What happened out there?”  
“_Nothing_, Galo!”  
“_Lio!_”  
“What do you want?!”  
“You don’t have the keys.” Galo pulled the keys out of his pocket, holding them in front of his angered lover.  
  
  
Lio snatched them from Galo’s grip, his brows deeply knit in rage as he unlocked the door and nearly kicked it off its hinges opening it.  
  
  
“Hey, Lio! Be careful!” Galo cautioned, locking the door after he made sure the door was still in the frame, but when he turned around, only Lio’s boots and slightly oversized pants remained in his place.  
Upon having Galo close the door behind them, Lio dashed over to their room and began to attack and kick at Galo’s punching bag.  
  
  
His movements were savage, his knuckles getting red from the strength of his blows as he relentlessly unleashed his boiling rage on it.  
When heavy drops of sweat began to cause his light verdant hair to stick to his neck and his usually graceful posture to wilt, he finally stopped.  
  
From the light pouring in from the rest of the apartment, he could see that familiar, spiky-haired silhouette staring at him from the doorway.  
  
  
“You need some time to yourself?”  
  
  
Lio’s grip on his shirt sleeve loosened at the sound of his voice as the space between the two of them fell into a silent stalemate.  
  
  
“I’ll be ordering dinner...” Galo’s uncharacteristically neutral tone broke the standstill. “Come and eat whenever...okay?”  
Galo finished, standing there for a moment to take a final glance at his beloved before reaching for the doorknob.  
  
When the door closed, and the room melted into an inky black,  
Lio fell to his knees.  
  
This..._damn_ feeling….a _leech_.  
_Eating off _his guilt and loathing.  
  
Blindly reaching for the bedside table to lift himself to his wobbling legs, he picked himself up slowly, lightly sitting his body on the downy comforter and lied his weighted form on his back.  
  
He shouldn’t be feeling like this.  
This was his happy ending.   
Being happy was part of the whole thing  
So, why did this sinking pit gulping up his appetite and heart had to come back, now that he had finally found happiness?  
  
Why?  
Why..._why?_  
_ Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy__  
_  
He swiped up a pillow from the bed  
and screamed.  
  
Let his lungs just empty until it hurt to breathe with his mouth open.  
  
He doesn’t remember what he yelled, just that it helped to ease the pain a bit.  
  
Exhausted.  
That’s what he felt like.  
  
He felt cold.  
As cold as death.  
  
He wanted the warmth that his promare provided, that made him feel alive, the thing that gave that literal spark that gave him a purpose.  
  
Now, he was just…..like everyone else….  
While that helped with some of the prejudice, the stigma still remained, especially since he was the ex-leader of the ‘Burnish Terrorist Group’.

He needed to stop this.  
Stop going around in circles.  
You’re just holding yourself back from getting over this, you need to stop so you can move on.  
  
If you can’t do it for _yourself_  
Then do it for _Galo_.  
  
  
When his mind came to that thought, they felt their breath catch in their throat, and they felt hot tears just pour from the corners of their eyes.  
  
He sobbed, he wailed.  
He felt a warmth begin to bloom from his chest, branching throughout his body.   
  
If I can’t do it for myself, then I’ll do it for _him_.  
  
Do it for our future, _together_.  
  


  
When he woke up, the room was still dark, and he was still in the same bed he cried himself to sleep in.  
The door was still shut, and Lio decided to grab his phone to see what time it was.  
  
It was 9 am, Saturday.  
  
Thank goodness for the weekend. (he had nearly forgotten that it was Friday yesterday)  
  
He placed his phone back down on the bedside table and rolled to his opposite side, facing Galo-  
Who wasn’t there.  
  
Lio sighed and wrapped himself in a semi-blanket burrito, slipping out of bed towards the door leading to the rest of the apartment.  
  
And there was Galo Thymos himself, a pizza slice draped across his eyes, like a greasy, cheezy sleeping mask.  
  
Picking up a nearby napkin, they sneaked over to pick it up, plopping it on the open grease-stained pizza box on the coffee table before leaning over the large man’s body to clean up the marinara sauce he still had on his forehead.  
And cheek...  
And...on his chin…  
  
Next thing he knew, he was lightly dabbing away the tomato paste whilst leaning in closer.  
  
Lio couldn’t tear his eyes away from his defined facial structure, and his muscles that felt nice and firm as he nearly draped himself over his boyfriend.  
(the area right in front of Galo was where the coffee table was shifted to be closer towards him.)  
  
He stared at his handsome face for a while, his heartbeat beating a steady, calming rhythm as he fell with the rise and fall of Galo’s chest.  
  
He may have been an idiot, but he was _his_ idiot,  
  
And he would burn the whole world down for him.  
  


* * *

“You don’t know how to make Margharita pizza.”   
“Well, you don’t either!”   
“But you didn’t eat pizza yesterday! I’m making you this so you can have some!”  
  
Upon his lover's explanation, Lio huffed and looked away, his bangs swishing with the movement of his head.  
  
“Okay, _ Chef Galo _ , what do we do first?”  
  
Galo tilted his head, holding his chin as he pondered whilst looking down at the many ingredients that filled their kitchen countertop.  
  
“....well...we first mix the flour and water….”   
“How much of each?”   
“.....a little bit of each….?”   
  
Lio stared at Galo. (the expression hard to read on his face)   
Galo stared at Lio. (in a nervous sweat)   
  
Lio pulled out his phone, typing something before grabbing the nearby salt shaker to prop his phone upon.   
He then rolled up his sleeves and tied up his hair with the hair tie that was leaving red marks on his wrist.   
He then stared at his bulky boyfriend, who was still enchanted by Lio with his hair up.   
  
“Galo.” Lio called, causing Galo to snap out of it.   
“Y-yeah?”   
“Let’s make it. Together.”   
“_Lio_...” Galo’s azure eyes began to sparkle as he spoke, sniffling.   
“Clean your nose! Don’t get it all over me!! STOP HUGGING ME GALO!!!”   
  
They ate homemade pizza that night while cuddling and binge-watching a new show.


	3. Faded to Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio remininces about how he once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Meis and Gueira Chapter you've all been waiting for!!!  
(WARNING: there are brief mentions of blood in this chapter!)
> 
> Enjoy!

“How does this look?”  
“Black and edgy….like a cute gothic maid!”   
Lio spun on his heel to face the mirror of the tiny dressing room.   
He admired his tight-fitting clothes, nice and snug on his skin.   
  
And he stared.   
Old habits really did die hard.   
  
Unnoticingly, he trailed his thin fingers up his chest, watching his reflection.   
Once, there was a tight, nearly suffocating snake that made his chest this flat.   
Now, it was gone, his fingers could feel soft skin run under them.   
And he finally felt comfortable.   
  
“Uh, Lio?” Galo began, his face one of surprise. “What are you doing?”   
“Just feeling the leather, it's so smooth, supple and flexible.”   
Galo’s face grew pink.   
  
Lio saw that and his pale skin and ears went scarlet.   
And didn’t know how to break the tension, and instead threw his shirt at his perverted boyfriend.   
  
“Close your eyes and hand me the hanger.”   
“You don’t want your shirt then?”   
  
Lio swiped it back up, an arm placed across his rosy chest.   
  
This was why he never took Galo into the dressing room with him.

  
“Dude! You should totally get this!” Gueira stacked a pair of leather pants in Lio’s arms.   
“And some of these...” Meis added on shirts with a bit too many zippers on them.   
“A little of those….”   
“Nah, man! This one looks _ more _ cool!”   
“ _ Cooler _ , dude.”   
“Yeah, yeah.”   
  
By the time they came up to the dressing room, their small boss could barely see where he was walking, his burnish generals having to guide his movements so he wouldn’t hit the many clothes racks that surrounded him.   
(Which he still did.)   
  
After having to lighten the load due to the limit on the number of clothes Lio could bring in with him, Meis and Gueira sat outside with small leathery-latex mountains sitting in their laps, chatting about what the boss might end up picking out.

He was now all alone, looking back at himself in the mirror with lines of bright lights embedded in the frame.

This was him.

Still small and lithe, but he did gain a bit of muscle on his bones at least.

As his eyes floated upwards from his abs, they stopped at his chest.

He placed a palm on one of his breasts.

Firm and flat.

(Almost like Galo’s, But Galo’s were, admittingly more toned and were made of pure muscle)

He squished with the soft padding of his finger.  
Firm. Flat.   
And scarless.   
His eyes focused on this detail, and his lips fell, his mind rewinding to the past.

* * *

  
The world was dim, except for the crimson and the silver of the blade.  
They could barely breathe.   
But they had done it even if it may have nicked their finger while they were cutting their bandages.  
This body wasn’t perfect, and whose really was?  
Lio just wanted to fix themselves a little bit.  
Flatten their chest,   
cut their hair,   
live the life they wanted after that flame burned away their past.  
  
This was their life now.  
And it may be hard, and rough and uncomfortable,  
but it was better than having to be forced to think a certain way.  
  
It was far better to be on the streets than in a home that suffocated you.  
  
It was far better to be alone than to be in a family that didn’t accept you.  
  
It was far better to be poor than to be rich in intolerance.  
  
At some point, they began to cry.  
They don’t remember when the hot, frustrated tears fell, but they could feel them, they could see them in this crappy, broken gas station mirror wiping clean their dirt-stained cheeks, pale-skinned lines trailing from their eyes to their chin, where the tears pooled and fell heavily onto the dirty sink.  
  
You’re not the you from the past.  
You’ve changed yourself, for the better.  
  
These thoughts filled their head, and they sobbed in that grimy bathroom off the side of the road until they decided they had enough time to let their feelings go.  
  
Then, wiping their cheeks with a dusty gloved hand, they headed out into the night, the radiant lights flickering on their belts, hanging crisscrossed on their leather waist as they made their way back to their bike.  
  
On the road again.  
But, this time-  
  
“Boss! Are we heading out already?!” Gueira’s voice yelled from behind, where he sat on his ATV, waving.   
“We’re ready when you are, Boss,” Meis added, leaning on his dirt bike.  
  
On the road again,  
  
“Let’s head out, _Mad Burnish_!”  
  
But this time, he wasn’t alone.

* * *

  
** _SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_ ** ** _  
_ **“BOSS! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN THERE?! BOSS?!!”

“BOSS! PLEASE EXCUSE US!”  
Lio slipped on his shirt, clearing the knot in his throat.   
“Meis, Gueira, Sorry, I’m-”  
With a loud clang and bang, the Ex-Mad Burnish generals rushed into the room in a flurry of questions as they scanned for inquiries on their boss’ body.  
  
They.  
Kicked.  
The.  
_F*cking. _  
Door.   
Down.  
  
Lio sighed and rubbed his temples deeply.  
_Great._

* * *

“We’re super sorry Boss!”  
“We were just worried about you! You were in there for a long time!”  
“I forgave both of you already, now get up from the middle of the parking lot, guys.”

* * *

With a small click, Lio opened the door to the dormitory.  
The pattern of heavy footsteps thumped closer and closer.   
As he turned around to lock the door, a strong grip wrapped around his form and lifted his boots off the ground.   
He craned his head to look over his shoulder at the sunkissed cheek rubbing up against his back.   
“I’m home, Galo.”   
“Welcome back, Little Spark.”   
“I thought we couldn’t decide on pet names?”   
“Hm...yeah, but I really just wanted to see if you liked it.”   
“Really, Dumbass?”   
“Hey, that’s not a pet name!”   
“Okay, then...” “What about ‘The World’s One and only Firefighting Dumbass’?”   
“It still sounds mean, and kinda long.”   
“Alright then, how about,” In a single quick spin of his heel Lio faced Galo and seized his lips in a chaste kiss, which, upon pulling away, he lightly traced his thumb on Galo’s moist lower lip, purring.   
“ _ ‘My _ Firefighting Idiot’?”   
  
Galo’s cerulean eyes sparkled with that familiar fire of life.   
Lio felt his lips curve upwards.   
“You _ do _ know less vulgar words to describe me...” Galo’s eyes watered, large tears threatening to fall onto his handsomely defined features as he lifted his small lover into an even tighter hug.   
  
Though Lio swore he turned a rainbow of colors gasping for air, but while he tried to tap out of his boyfriend’s embrace, a thought crossed his mind about these death-grip hugs Galo gave him:   
They would _ certainly _ beat a makeshift binder _ any day. _

* * *

_  
__Shhhhh….__  
_The sound of running water could be heard all around.  
Galo and Lio had gotten home after a refreshing workout of racing each other in the park trying to see who would last 30 rounds around the perimeter.  
(They ended up tying, as they always did)  
  
Afterwards, they went out for smoothies and talked about the progress of the Burnish relief efforts while making their way back to the dorms.  
  
Upon getting into the apartment, Lio took a sniff under their arm and immediately decided that they needed to shower.  
  
(Yes,_ they_. He didn’t want to lie on Galo’s sweaty chest while they caught up on their shows.)  
  
“Alright, then!”  
“Galo, why are you following me?”  
“We’re going to take a shower together, right?”  
“No.”  
“Why not? We’re both guys!”  
“Yeah...but I...” “I...take hot showers.”  
“Yo! Same dude!” “A burning firefighter’s soul needs water that hot to burn hotter!!”  
“No, I….” He sighed, burying his face into the towels he cradled. “I just need some….‘me’ time.”  
Galo’s expression remained determined.  
Lio felt a chill crawl up his spine.  
  
Think, Fotia.   
_THINK_ _GODDAMMIT!_  
  
“_KRAY FORESIGHT?!”_  
“_WHERE?!_”  
  
Lio took this opportunity to dash for the bathroom, a loud slam echoing throughout the dorm.  
  
Galo inhaled, speeding towards the bathroom, but before he could yell anything out, his eyes caught sight of a pile on the floor.  
It was Lio’s towels.  
And...his...tiny underwear…  
  
Galo swore his face was as scarlet as marinara sauce.

* * *

  
Lio lathered up his body, the crisp, clean smell of the soap and shampoo calmed his racing heart.   
Galo...really...wanted to shower together…   
His lithe fingers traced the faded scars under his chest, the smooth movements tracing over his hard chest.   
  
He still found it amazing how these scars had faded over time.   
At first, he was ashamed of having….a chest.   
He thought it made people see him as a freak, more than society already did.   
  
But when he met Gueira and Meis in that hot, desert valley, that feeling vanished.   
At first, they didn’t know why he wanted his own room. Scraps of cloth. Or even why he would refuse to bathe with the other Burnish males.   
  
Until, that one night.

* * *

  
“Boss?”  
“Boss, you alright in there?!”  
“Boss!”  
  
Lio could hear them, he just wished they weren’t so f*cking loud.  
His stomach felt like it was being kneaded, tossed and turned and churned every which way.  
He needed to clean up the mess he’d made.  
The moonlit crimson shimmered from under him, and he was disgusted by the sanguine smell flooding his senses.  
  
“BOSS!”  
“SHUT UP, WILL YOU?! I’M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!”  
“Boss, You’ve been in there for a while now-”  
“JUST SHUT UP AND GET LOST!” His voice couldn’t help but wince at the sudden wave of abdominal pain.  
The other side of the door went silent.  
  
“BOSS!” The pair began banging and kicking the rusty metal door to the restroom.  
  
“Quiet….”  
  
The door’s hinges snapped off, clanging on the floor, adding to the ringing in his mind.  
  
“WE’RE COMING IN, BOSS!”   
  
“Stop...”  
  
“AAAARRGHH!”   
  
The only border between the three was burned through with a firey roundhouse kick as Meis and Gueira hurried over to their new leader’s side.  
  
“Boss!”  
“Be quiet, Gueira-_ngh!_” Lio curled himself into a ball, arms wrapping protectively around his stomach as he grit his teeth at the pain.  
Meis’ dark eyes took notice at the deep red pools that nearly made a halo around their boss.  
“Boss...” Meis lowered his voice as he followed the vague droplet trail. “When did you get injured?”   
  
Lio’s shoulders began to shiver.  
  
Don’t look at me.  
  
“Where are you bleeding from?”  
  
Please don’t find out.  
  
“Let us help you, Boss. Please...”  
  
Leave me alone…._please_…  
  
  
The two of them gingerly set him on his back, and their breaths stopped.  
  
Messily wrapped bandages rose and fell with his slightly elevated chest.  
The sanguine pool stained his leather pants and even got onto the bandages.  
  
Lio felt...like a freak.  
  
“Boss...Why….why didn’t you say anything…?”  
“We need to get him cleaned up, Gueira...”  
“Alright.”  
“Turn on the sink, and get me some spare bandages.”  
“On it.”  
  
“Boss...can...I?”  
Lio sluggishly nodded, closing his eyes, putting his full trust in his generals.  
  
As the minutes ticked away, Lio felt the cool, gentle touch of wet cloth on his face, chest, and legs.  
In the middle of being cleaned up, Meis’ voice spoke up.  
“Boss...I hope you’ll believe me when I say….” He stopped to meet Lio’s puffed-red eyes.   
“That I know exactly how you feel right now...”  
“How..?”  
“Well...I...I have a binder you could borrow... ”  
  
Lio’s breath hitched in his throat, the warm streaks of large tears began to cascade down his face.  
“Boss...” Gueira whispered, exchanging a glance with Meis as he zipped up the boss’ jacket and hoisted him up and slung his shoulder over his.  
With no communication Gueira joined in to help, trying his best to be gentle with the Burnish leader as the pair helped him walk over to their tent for the night.  
  
“Don’t worry about anything, Lio,” Gueira began, flashing a confident grin at his leader.   
  
“Your loyal generals are always here for you.”

* * *

  
Lio turned the knob in the shower, the cascading water minimizing to drizzle and drip as he slid open the glass door and reached for his towel.   
That wasn’t there.   
Sh*t.   
  
He shouldn’t call for Galo, it would only spur on that dirty mind of his.   
But he was starting to freeze with the stupid A/C blowing in from under the door!   
  
Galo _ would _ help him as soon as he called….   
But then would barge in and start…. _ you know!! _   
  
He only had an oversized shirt he borrowed from Galo (since he didn’t really have a wardrobe), and- HE LEFT HIS _ F*CKING _ UNDERWEAR _ OUTSIDE _ .   
  
He slammed his fist on the counter, his heartbeat pulsing through his ears as he swallowed his smoothie of emotions to suck in a breath.   
  
“G-galo?!”   
“Yeah?!”   
  
Here it goes.   
  
“C-could you give me my towels?”   
  
He said it, and the banging in his ears didn’t go away.   
  
“Sure! Give me a second!”   
  
_Sh*t_. Now what?!

  
He needed to hide himself, at least his bottom half!  
(thank goodness for Gueira and Meis’ connections)  
  
Galo knocked on the door from the other side.  
Lio took a deep concentrated breath to calm himself as he stiffly approached the door, unlocking it and twisting the knob to open it just a bit to peek through.  
  
Galo stood there, those turquoise eyes of his staring down at his small boyfriend who shyly poked his head out.  
  
“H-here you go...”  
“T-thanks.”  
“Can I come in?”  
“No!”  
“Lio...”  
“No means no, you idiot!”  
“Why can’t we ever shower together like bros do?!”  
“I’M YOUR _BOYFRIEND!_ THAT’S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!!”  
“Lio...my special bro...”  
“_NO_, GALO!!”  
  
As punishment, Lio had Galo sit a whole couch cushion away from him, only holding hands as they watched their show.  
  
\---------  
  
“No fair, Lio...”  
“Well….you kept being persistent.”  
“I just wanted to take a bath with you...”   
Lio felt a small pang in his chest, he...needed to tell him.  
Forcing down that knot in his throat, he began.  
“Galo…?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you...love me?”  
“Of course, Firebug!” Galo inched closer to the lime-haired male. “Why are ‘ya asking?”  
“You’d still love me….even if I wasn’t….exactly what you liked?”  
“You’re perfect, Lio! You’re strong, you’re smart, you’re handsome-”  
“_Galo_, listen to me.”   
  
Upon the mention of his name in a stern tone, the firefighter slowly sat back into the sofa.  
  
“I have something to tell you.”  
  
Wringing his hands nervously, he averted his gaze for a moment, using all his courage to meet his lover’s attentive gaze.  
  
“I...I...I….I’m not a boy...”


	4. We're Connected, You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some time to really think about how I would write this chapter out....and I hope I did it justice!
> 
> enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos!  
It helps motivate me a lot!

Quiet.  
The sounds of traffic were the only things breaking the silence.

“So. That would mean you’re….”  
“I'm ...well...it’s hard to explain...” Lio averted his gaze to his wringing hands, trying to figure out how to describe it. "I'm....non-binary...I just prefer to use masculine pronouns...to avoid confusion.."  
“Oh. Well. I, uh….” Galo’s teal eyes looked away for a moment, before coming back to his lover.  
“You look good for someone who got top surgery.”

Lio’s brows lifted, his eyes following the motion as he leaned in a bit closer towards Galo.   
“How...did you....know?”  
“Well, we fought together in Lio de Galon, and I could see your scars clear as day.” Galo began. “Especially when your shirt was all torn up and I had to give you CPR, and...”  
Lio tugged the blanket closer to his form.  
“Hey! Hey! Hey! I didn’t mean it in a weird way! Let me explain, alright?!”

“At first I thought it was my imagination, for maybe just a scar from your time with the Mad Burnish or when you were caught by Freeze Force...but...Once I saw the shape...those scars became all too familiar.”  
“What do you mean?” Lio’s small voice sounded, slightly muffled from inside his comforter cocoon as his small green head peeked out.

Galo began to open ...then closed his mouth…  
He twiddled with his thumbs for a moment, tapping his foot in unrest as he pondered something.  
Lio’s tourmaline eyes sparkled with curiosity but were clouded with confusion.  
“Galo, you know we can change the conversation to something else-”  
“No!” He suddenly blurted out, before regaining his lower tone.  
“I mean...let me...let me show you something.”

He got himself up off the couch and sped over to their shared room, digging around in the mess of the closet to pull out a small box.  
This box was metal, brightly painted with foreign scriptures and delicately painted scenery of mountains and rivers, almost like those paintings from the far east nations.  
Galo brought it over to the coffee table and gingerly laid it down with a heavy, dull sound.  
When he opened the complexly locked box with a metallic snap, Lio saw it was chock-full of yellowed pictures and papers.

“This was box was given to me by my Gramps.” Galo began, filing through the papers. “He was the one who motivated me to become a firefighter.”  
Lio peeled himself free of the blanket and slid from the couch cushion to the carpet, sitting opposite from his boyfriend, whose teal eyes speedily scanned through the many files the small metal container held.

His hands stopped, plucking out a small picture, charred from flames and yellowed from age at the edges.  
Lio’s heart panged in his chest when his eyes laid on the crisped photo.

“And, this was me.” Galo passed over the small picture with both hands, his fingers lightly pinching the remaining bottom corners that remained as Lio’s small digits carefully accepted it.  
Due to the picture being charred black at the top edges, most of the family’s faces were eaten by flames, but the only face completely untouched was one of a familiar spiky blue wild head of hair.  
Lio’s finger traced over his beloved’s brightly smiling visage.  
His pink eyes then noticed the other details of the picture, like how he was dressed in a brightly colored sundress with a candy bracelet half-eaten tied around his wrist.  
This was Galo.

“I was pretty different back then, huh?”  
“Not really.” Lio’s eyes softened at the blinding grin the child had on, nothing had really changed with Galo, even if he was so long ago.  
“My folks thought it was weird that I wanted my hair like that,” Galo blew back a loose strand of his mohawk.  
“But Gramps, he sat me down one day in a chair, slipped on a spare shirt under my neck, and shaved my head to end up with what I have now.”

Lio couldn’t help but pat the soft texture of Galo’s untamed haircut.

“Your Gramps...sounds nice.”  
“Yeah, he was.” Galo’s voice seemed to fall.  
“I’m sorry, you must have really looked up to him.”  
“Yeah.” Galo’s head drooped, looking down at the many papers in his grasp. “I was living with him after my parents died, not too long after I was born.”  
“He used to tell me all about how he and his family came over here from a far east island nation, and would tell me stories about his life over there up until they came here, and I was honestly obsessed with it all.”  
A sparkle glimmered in Galo’s eyes, his speech gaining an increasing rhythm as he continued his tale.

“Then, one day he told me the stories of the firefighters. He told me of their valiant deeds, how they were true men among men. I wanted to be just like them when I was a kid, and I couldn’t help but ask for it every night before bed. I even began to do my own research about it once I got older, and that was when I made my first matoi.”  
He passed another photo on over to be cradled in Lio’s small hands.

Again, it was a little Galo, with a worn broomstick in his tiny grasp, the stick resting atop one of his aged sneakers with a fringe of newspaper strips dangling beneath it, poorly and unevenly cut.  
Despite its makeshift quality, the teary-eyed lopsided smile on his face showed his overwhelming pride in his amateur creation.  
A large red marker wrote on the bottom in shaky handwriting something Lio couldn’t understand.

“What does this say?”  
“Oh! It says: ‘Galo! Matoi Master’!”  
Lio snickered, falling on the floor in a fit of laughter a second later.  
“Lio!”  
“Sorry, sorry!” Lio tried to catch his composure (and his breath) but failed in another snorting chortle.  
Galo puffed his cheeks (a trait Lio was sure came from him) and got a little pink in the face.  
(Look who’s blushing now!)

“It’s so much like you, Galo...” Lio finally gasped, sitting up, wiping his joyous tears from his eyes. “Nothing at all changed, I see.”  
Galo’s attention came back to his tiny boyfriend as he continued the story.  
“Well, something in me did change, about the time I was getting into junior high...shortly after...Kray took me in.”  
Lio’s mood quickly turned sour.  
Kray Foresight. The scum that dared hurt him and the Burnish made a small plume of rage burn in his heart, and his grip slowly began to tighten.  
“He was my hero after that...and...when they told me Gramps didn’t survive the fire...he quickly came and took me under his wing, giving me anything I needed...even a new home...” Galo took a moment to swallow down his emotions.  
“Then, one day...I began to feel...awkward...in my body...but I never really understood why I did...until...I began high school.”  
Once more, but with a more languid pace, Galo sifted through the documents, sliding out a card and placing it on the coffee table.  
A School I.D. badge and a young, awkward Galo Thymos beamed in the picture.

“I began to think about a lot of stuff then…my life, my future...but most importantly, myself.”  
“Who was I? What did I want to do when I left custody of Kray? What did the future look like for the dysphoric, confused teenager, Galo Thymos?”  
Lio’s ears perked up when that word was said.

That word that made his heartbeat sympathize with the one he loved.

“So, one day, in the heat of summer, a week before my birthday, I gathered all my courage...and told these strange thoughts of who I really was to Kray. And all he did...was place a hand on my shoulder...and asked me:….’Is this really what you want?’...”  
Galo’s voice veered on the edge of breaking, slowly teeter-tottering on the thin line of his emotions as he recalled that scene.  
Lio scooted closer to sit beside the firefighter, rubbing small circles on his back shoulders.

“And...I said:...”Ever since I was small, I’ve admired the burning passion of the Firefighters of the far east island nations.”....and just like my Gramps told me….”I feel like I can carry on that tradition...I feel, no, believe that I can become a true man among men.”....”I just need your help so that I can ...finally feel like this body…..really is _mine_....””  
With the final sentence, he finally cracked, sobbing into Lio’s minuscule form, his head hanging low and limp on Lio’s shoulder as he just let it all go.

Lio never truly realized how similar the two of them were until he heard Galo’s story.  
Galo had been through hell, just like he had.  
The two of them had the drive and ambition to change themselves....to become the people they were now...who were truly satisfied with who and what they were.

As Galo’s tears drenched his shirt, Lio cooed, hushing his big dumb firefighting idiot like a little baby.  
“Galo....” was all Lio could really say after that.  
Galo had unearthed the most precious memories he had to him, the one closest to his heart, and the two realized just how similar they really were.  
When his mind finally told himself that, the knot built up in his throat again, tugging on his heartstrings, aching in the center of his chest as he, too, began to cry.

They’d changed a lot since then, and now here they were.  
Sitting there in the warmth of the orange light, soaked in one another’s tears, held in each other’s embrace.

And the rest of the world fell away.

* * *

  
The air turned frigid, and Lio sniffled, huffing into his fingerless mittens.  
“Why don’t you just get regular gloves?”  
“These are cooler, and I can use my phone.”  
“You know there are some with detachable fingers, right?”  
Lio paused his text to the Mad Burnish Group Chat and cocked a confused brow at his tall boyfriend.

“You never knew that?”  
Lio shook his head, his bangs swishing with his movement.

Galo’s azure brows raised in question.

Lio sighed, his hot breath making a small cloud.  
“I never really felt cold….when I had my Promare….but...now it-“

A small '_Chu!'_ Came from Lio, breaking him mid-sentence.  
That was the first time Galo heard Lio sneeze, and he wished he had recorded it.

Lio glared at his boyfriend.  
Galo felt a chill go down his spine as he looked down at his lover.

“Y-you alright, Lio?”  
“.....yes…”  
“A-are you c-cold….?”  
Lio gave him a deeper death glare.

They stood in silence, the chilly winter wind whistling past.

Without an answer, he tugged on Galo’s thick jacket coat, weakly pulling him closer, his cheeks dusted pink.  
Galo knew from the way his glare softened and the way his fingers gingerly latched onto his sleeve one thing:

He placed the arm Lio was tugging on to sit and encircle his waist, taking his head into his chest.

Lio leaned in, those crystalline orbs closing as he took in the presence of his beloved.  
Galo’s heart went a flutter, giving Lio a comforting beat to listen to as he felt his body begin to dethaw.

“Better, firestarter?”  
“Very much.”

“I love you, Firebug.”  
“I adore you as well,” Lio stepped up on the tips of their boots and swiped up Galo’s collar in their fingerless gloved grasp, leaning the firefighter’s head to their lips as they whispered: “_Mon chéri_~...”

Lio’s teeth grazed along the shell of Galo’s ear, earning him a small shiver and gasp in response.  
Amused, (and possibly aroused) Lio became bold and bit Galo’s shell of his ear.  
“Ah~...”

Lio pulled away, letting go of the taller male’s collar as they locked eyes.

“Lio....not in public...”  
“Aww...why not~?” Lio sashayed even closer to his boyfriend, nearly melting into his muscular shape as he trailed his fingers in a walking motion up Galo’s body from his defined abs up to caress his cheek, warming under his touch.  
“You love it when we experiment~....”

Galo’s expression froze in shock, his eyes darting from the ground to Lio and back again.  
Galo Thymos.exe has stopped working.

Lio began to giggle, cradling his dumbfounded lover in his hands, peppering kisses along his cheeks, nose, and laying a chaste kiss upon those chilled lips.

“Oh, I broke you.” Lio inspected the glass eyes of his frozen firefighter. “Galo….earth to Galo...”  
No response.  
_Great_.

He ended up having to drag him home through the cold streets, but it wasn’t so bad.  
After all, Mr. Thymos was a natural heater.


	5. Skies so Riddled, We Won’t See the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *May contain Knives*  
((I'm sorry in advance, for that and for those who like pineapple pizza))

“G-galo…._ngh~!_”  
“Relax, Lio….I’m almost….done...”  
“H-hurry up…._ah~!_”  
Galo’s skin on Lio’s….warm and tinted pink.

“Ow! _Galo!_”  
“You should’ve stretched before we worked out yesterday, I’m just trying to massage it out!”  
Lio exasperated, laying back on his stomach as Galo went back to kneading his shoulders.

Lio winced, he shouldn’t be fussy.   
After all, it was his idea to try to lift weights two times heavier than the ones he could handle to try to beat Galo’s record of easily being able to bench-press Ignis on his back.

But he wanted to be stronger, just to at least get some muscle on his bones so he wouldn’t be so scrawny. 

But, this - as painful as it was when Galo rubbed out that tense muscle- was oddly comforting.  
So, he hummed while he slowly felt his muscles relax.

“What’cha humming, Lio?”  
“Something.”  
Galo tilted his head like a puppy, and Lio’s heart melted.  
“Can I hear it?”  
“....sure.”

Adjusting his posture while on his stomach, Lio gathered all the air in his lungs, and began to sing.  
Galo’s hands slowed to a stop atop Lio’s shoulder blades as he sat there, on the bed, entranced by his lover’s beautiful voice as he sang.

The high and low, the even pacing and vibrato, it all enchanted him.

When Lio finished, he propped himself up on his elbows, pushing a lock of his light-colored hair behind his ear as his neck craned to stare at the firefighter.

“So, what did you think?”

Galo’s jaw went slack and hung a bit in awe.  
He was so lucky to have such a talented (underline talented) person in his life.

“Galo, you’re drooling.”  
“You’re beautiful...”  
“Am I?” Lio purred, his eyes sparkling with that devious shimmer that made Galo’s spine tingle.  
“Y-yeah…” Galo stuttered, his cerulean orbs widening ever so slightly at Lio’s beauty.

“You’re handsome as well, _Galo Thymos~_....” The ex-burnish began, rolling over to lie on their side as they patted the soft sheets beside them.  
Galo obeyed and lied beside the blonde male, still star-struck at his elegant movements.

The two were in each other’s sights, losing themselves in each other’s mesmerizing irises so much that they didn’t notice that they had crept closer to their lover’s warmth.

Galo broke the silence after accepting the silent offer of being the big spoon.

“Lio…?”  
“Yes, Galo?”  
“You’re….really small.”  
“....”  
“I don’t mean that in a bad way, more like….you’re the perfect size to cuddle with.” Galo interlaced their fingers together, internally swooning at how tiny Lio’s digits were in his grasp.  
“...really?” Lio’s grip tightened a bit.  
“Yeah, and….” Lio heard a small sniff from atop his head, before Galo nestled his nose in his hair, voice slightly muffled. “Your hair smells really good.”

“Is that all you love about me…?”  
“Nope! That’s only the tip of the….the, uh…”  
“Iceberg?”  
“Is that what they say?”  
“Yep. ‘Tip of the iceberg.’”  
“Huh...Why is it an iceberg?”  
“Don’t know.”

The two just layed there for the next hour, contemplating the oddness of that saying.

* * *

The Chaos began that Tuesday, at Burning Rescue HQ.  
Everyone had dragged themselves out of bed that night for an emergency call.  
Another fire had broken out, this time, it was halfway across the city, at a small venue near another Burnish settlement.

This one was just a small fire from a campfire that got out of hand, thankfully, nobody was harmed, and it was taken care of quickly, however, there was a big mess as a result of it, and Burning Rescue was on call to help clean it up.

“Boss? Is that the Boss?”  
“Yeah! I’d know the Boss from anywhere!”  
“He’s working with Burning Rescue?”  
“I thought it was just a rumor!”  
“He was the one that helped that other camp that my cousin was from, the one that had a lot of damage. His squad helped reconstruct after the blaze!”

Galo couldn’t help but overhear the praises being chattered about his Lio.

Upon hearing the gossiping whispers, Lio came over, excusing himself from the group to converse with the recovering burnish.

“Boss! It’s been too long!”  
“It has,” Lio greeted with a warm smile. “How have you all been?”  
“You know, it’s been up and down here, but we’re glad to see you are doing well!”  
“Who knew you looked so dashing in a uniform?”  
Lio took the showering compliments graciously, thanking the burnish he used to rule.

Galo saw how comfortable he became around them, almost the same way he was when they were together.  
A bubbling warmth enveloped his chest.  
He was relieved, no, extremely glad, that his Lio still had something to fight for.

This thought began to remind him of when Lio decided to move in.

* * *

  
“What the _f*ck_ is this?”  
“It’s my apartment!”  
“Why is it so small?”  
“Because it’s an apartment!” Galo proudly exclaimed, guiding Lio along by his arm as they toured the cramped living space.  
“Here’s the living room! Over there is the kitchen, then you walk around that way to get to the bathroom, and over there are the bedrooms!” Galo pointed around all the corners of the small area, nearly making Lio’s head spin with how fast he recalled all the rooms.

“Thank goodness you have two beds.”  
“Yep! And,” Galo led him over to one of the doors, letting Lio turn the doorknob to the surprisingly tidy, blank bedroom. 

“This is your room!”  
Lio didn’t react to Galo’s yelling, and instead gently placed his duffel bag atop the soft bed, beginning to unpack his small amount of personal belongings.

“Do you want me to help you with that?”  
“No need,” Lio began, taking out some clothes and re-folding them neatly in his lap. “I’m almost done, anyway.”

Galo walked around the bed and sat on the other side of the bed, the mattress leaning towards his side  
His gaze on Lio, he didn’t say a word.  
Lio wanted to say something or even shoot a glare at the firefighter, but he found himself unable to do so.

“Hey, Lio.”  
“What?”  
“You hungry?”  
“No.”   
Lio’s stomach made a small roar, sending shivers up Galo’s spine. (for it reminded him of Lio’s dragon)  
Lio’s hands stopped stacking the small number of clothes he had in his hands.

Deliberately avoiding Galo’s gaze, he spoke quietly.  
“What do you have?”  
The apartment fell quiet.  
“Huh?” Galo <strike>adorably</strike> tilted his head, his azure orbs glittering in curiosity.  
Lio peeked from under the shade of his bangs, and upon meeting Galo’s line of sight, immediately spun his neck back to avoid him seeing the rosy blush creeping on his cheeks and ears.  
After clearing his throat, be began again.  
“W-what are you getting?”  
“Oh, uh, Pizza. What do you want on it?”  
“Whatever you usually get.”  
“So…pineapple?”  
  
Lio slowly craned his neck over his shoulder, a violet glare aimed at the blue-haired firefighter.  
“No, that’s _disgusting_.”  
  
“Just kidding! I’m kidding!” Galo frantically waved his hands in an exaggerated motion, swiping up his phone in one swift motion as he leaped to his feet.  
“How about Margherita Pizza, then?”  
Lio’s brow went up.  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s….well...gimme a sec...” Galo began to flip through his phone, eyes scanning the screen until he finally found a picture. He then handed it over to Lio, who took it and looked over the picture of Galo, smiling while eating a slice of colorful pizza, sauce all over his face, with the rest of Burning Rescue in the background, enjoying another night after work.

“It seems good.”  
“It is! I know a really good place if it’s still standing, I mean.” Galo’s expression lightened up as he bounced on the bed, causing Lio’s clothes to almost fall off before he caught them.  
“Calm down, Galo!”  
“Only if you’ll let me take you!”  
Lio grumbled as he carefully placed his clothes atop the stable bedside table.  
“Fine.”

“Yeah! Let’s get on my bike and head over there!”  
“Wait,” Lio began, retying his boots. “Do you have a spare jacket?”  
Galo’s brows bent in confusion.  
“Yeah, lots, why?”  
“If I’m riding in the back, I’m wearing one in case you decide to drive at eighty in a fifty.”  
“I wouldn’t do that!”  
“Sure, hot-head.” Lio rolled his eyes. “Now where are they?”  
Galo huffed and pointed to the closet in the room.

Lio then went over to the closet, which held quite a bit of old, slightly weathered coats and windbreakers, eventually settling on taking his slightly newer Burning Rescue jacket, slipping it on and rolling up the sleeves a bit.  
He noticed a large mirror in the corner of the room, and went over to it, observing how the bottom nearly covered his knees.  
It was big, but at least it covered his back.

Out of the corner of the mirror, he could see Galo gawking over him.  
Lio threw the nearest object in his reach --a book-- at him.

He then agreed to be nearly dragged to the nearby pizzeria, which was, surprisingly still in perfect shape, where the two ended up having an eating competition that nearly threw the two into food comas.

Good times...good times...

* * *

  
Galo sighed, recalling their --or at least to him-- first date.  
He couldn’t believe how far Lio had come in such a short amount of time.  
At first, it was hard to  
Galo honestly felt a surge of pride overtake his heart as he excused himself from his post and rushed over to his lover.

“Lio!”  
“Oh, Galo, you’re done already?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure that supporting beam will stay put until we can get a new one in.” He pointed over his shoulder to the repaired, broken-in-half beam that towered above them, supporting the cloth covering of the large tent of the Burnish settlement.  
“Thank you, from the bottom of our hearts, Mr...”  
Lio sensed what was coming, and casually plugged his ears.  
“Thymos! Galo Thymos!! The world’s number one firefighter!!!” Galo ceremoniously introduced himself, his voice thundering, causing the ground to shiver slightly.

“Mr. Thymos-”  
“Call me Galo!” Galo exclaimed yet again.  
“G-galo, thank you and Burning Rescue for helping us rebuild...we’re forever grateful!”  
The burnish group simultaneously bowed deeply.

“It wasn’t any trouble at all!” Galo wrapped an arm around Lio, pulling him close. “We’re just glad nobody got hurt, right Lio?”  
Galo grinned down at Lio, who’s fuchsia eyes warmed into loving pools as he stared up at his idiot firefighter.

Then, his eyes froze, reflecting the area in Galo’s blind spot.

Something large and towering began to fall.  
And it soon landed with a heavy, silencing thud onto the ground.

The burnish screamed, Burning Rescue raced over, yelling a name over and over, digging through medical supplies and combining their strength to lift the heavy beam off the body.

A voice yelled a name, reaching out to grab the face of his lover with shaking hands as they recited his name like a mantra, wishing this was a nightmare, hoping it was a lie.

He was pulled away as the rest of Burning Rescue came over to carefully place the form on a stretcher, rushing over to place the unmoving body into Aina’s airlift.

He reached out as the aircraft shrank in the darkening sky, falling to his knees.

His heart shattered into microscopic pieces.

* * *

  
At the hospital, he sat in the waiting room, the bright lights humming in his ears as he sat there, waiting for anything.

Burning Rescue hadn’t all arrived yet since they were still taking care of investigating the accident.

So he was here, all alone, holding a cup of water whose surface hadn’t been still since they were given it upon arrival here.

Anxiety gripped him, his vision slowly blurring in and out of focus as he tried to observe his surroundings, his eyes focusing finally on a framed picture in the corner of the room.

His blood boiled, thumping in his head as he downed the cup in one swig and dragged his now heavy body over to the image, landing a rage-filled punch right on Kray Foresight’s fake face.

In the shattered glass that made his hand tingle with slight pain, Lio saw his reflection.  
Bags darkened his eyes, and his irises were crazed with rage, his hair a mess and soot-heavy.  
Lio pulled his hand back, holding it by the wrist as he pulled down the long sleeve of Galo’s jacket, covering his hand in the sleeve, creating a fast, makeshift bandage for his freshly damaged knuckles.

Even if Kray was long gone, his visage still sparked anger in his heart.  
He must’ve gotten a kick out of making him angry from beyond the grave.

Lio could almost scoff at his false smile, but the pain surging up his arm made his features twist into pain.

Lio closed his eyes, stabilizing his breathing whilst recalling his boyfriend's words in his mind.

_“Lio...everything’s alright...”_  
_“N-no….no...it’s n-not...”_  
He could almost feel the warmth of Galo’s embrace around his back, rubbing his hair while cooing gently.  
_“It’s alright, Lio.”_ His voice echoed in the inky black of Lio’s brain. _“I’m here, and if I’m here, you have nothing to worry about.”_  
Lio could feel that knot build up in his throat as he swallowed hard, remembering the final words he would always say when he got like this.  
_“I’ll protect you...no matter what.”_ Galo’s whispering voice felt almost like it was right in his ear, comforting him with his earnest promise.   
_“I swear...on my life....”_

Lio opened his eyes slowly, the area around him dimming as looked up towards the sky, towards a single flickering star, and hoped.  
Wished,  
Prayed.  
Hoping someone…._something_...would hear him….

He shivered, his vision blurring as he held himself close, inhaling Galo’s scent on his jacket as the tears fell down his numbed cheeks.

Help Galo...  
_ Please_...


	6. A New Union in Fire and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!  
Thanks for supporting me on this long, and a bit twisty-turn-y journey!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this conclusion to my first multi-chapter fic!!

Lio stared down at the broken, reflective shards that contrasted his pale appearance over his black boots.  
Finally. That wretched mirror was broken.  
His body was a mess of bloody bandages wrapped layers over layers on his chest.  
Grazing over his collarbone, his lithe fingers went to gingerly the linen wrap away from his body.  
  
When they fell, his breath was nearly taken away.  
Flat.  
Like the horizon in this barren desert land the Mad Burnish had been living in.  
  
This...came from the mysterious fire.  
From that small voice in the back of his mind that asked him that one cold night: “I can change you. How about it?”  
  
Now, this change had been painful.  
(Meis had also gone through it, and even he said it was the worst pain he’d ever felt)  
But even though the pain left no scars, he had still felt his body morph into this new, desired form of his.  
  
He later learned of the Promare. He finally had a name to the small plume he used to hear calling for him to burn more and harder and brighter.  
  
“You must be conflicted. I get it, I mean, you just found out your flames were aliens.”  
  


Galo was one of the few people that made his heart leap, made it burn brighter than even his Promare could.

Sure, he was boisterous and a bit full of himself, but that fire inside of him was hotter than any other being on the planet, which Lio felt when their souls, merged as one, shot up into space to return the world to its original state.

Galo’s thunderous voice echoed in his mind:  
“Uphold your Burnish Pride!”

* * *

He was shaken awake, lightly.

He was warm but uncomfortable.

“Lio?” Aina’s voice barely made a sound.  
Lio blinked, sitting upright to find that he had passed out the night before on the couch in the lobby of the hospital, a burning rescue jacket slung over him.

Yesterday did happen.

It wasn’t a nightmare.

He wiped his eyes with his only good hand, wincing when Aina took it in her hands to inspect it gently.

Lio almost pulled back but didn’t.

Aina was here to help him, she was probably the only one who could make it from the rest of the squad having to clean up the damages from yesterday.

So he sat there, hair a wild mess of lime as she whipped out her pocket-sized first aid kit and began to gingerly redress his wounds.

“I guess you were the one who made such a mess in the other waiting room, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Kray may be gone, but Promepolis still keeps its scars from his reign.”

“I just wish they gave him the ultimate punishment.”

Aina’s movements slowed, but she didn’t say anything.

“There, you should be good for now, but I recommend coming back to HQ so you can get some proper rest.”

Lio rubbed his eyes, his eyelids heavy.

“I’m fine.”

“Lio, you haven’t slept in hours, and you must be starving.” Aina zipped up her pouch and stuffed it back into a small compartment in her bag, a concerned bend to her brow. “At least let me get you something to eat.”

Lio glared at her.

His stomach gave her a growl.

The room fell silent, except for the quiet voices chatting on the T.V.

“Do breakfast biscuits sound good?”

* * *

Everything ached.  
He couldn’t move.  
Galo tried to toss and turn, but his body refused to move.  
  
He tried to open his eyes but was stuck in darkness.  
Not even his eyes would obey him.  
  
Where was he anyway?  
Wherever it was, he felt really cold and pretty comfortable on whatever he was lying on.  
He could hear, very dimly, the sound of beeping.  
So...he was in a hospital?  
  
So, that did happen.  
He could still control his breathing and began to focus on that, calming himself down.  
Remember.  
  
We were in the Burnish camp, helping them out.  
Then, there was a crack.  
Followed by Galo turning his head instinctively towards the sound.  
It’s shadow loomed over him and Lio, who he had an arm slung over the smaller’s shoulders.  
And then…  
Lio screaming, like he was when he became that dragon-thing, but…  
Much, _much_ more tinted with despair.  
He remembered Burning Rescue whisking him away, and he recalled the look on Lio’s blurring face, fearful, but despite that, he was fine, only dirt from the day’s earlier work.  
That...was really all he could dig out from his mind involving everything that happened yesterday.  
  
Galo slowly began to connect the dots.  
So, he must’ve been brought to the hospital and passed out.  
So, he took the damage for Lio.  
He felt something heavy trail down his eyes and down to brush against his earlobes.  
Warm at first, but quickly chilling along where they fell.  
Hot tears.  
  
He was glad nothing happened to his lover.  
Lio was safe.  
He just needed to focus on recovering.  
And with that, he went back to a deep slumber, dreaming of Lio the entire time.

* * *

It had been two weeks.  
A whole two weeks without that warm, natural heater beside him in bed.  
Fourteen whole days where he spent most of his time either at the hospital or with Aina, who hoped to take his mind off things by taking a stroll in the park or chatting about other topics over coffee or fast food.  
  
Lio, of course, tried his best to stay positive, and with the updates of Galo’s improving condition, it became easier to.  
Sometimes, when he’d stay too late after work visiting Galo, Gueira and Meis would pick him up and get him home safely, even if he was too much in a tried daze to notice it.  
Everyone around him helped him out, and for that, he was extremely grateful.  
  
One day, while rambling on about his day, he felt Galo’s grip on his hand tighten, and his heartbeat monitor began to spike up a bit.  
After initially panicking and getting the doctor, he was relieved to find out that it was nothing to be worried about and was a positive sign of his recovery.  
Lio’s mood greatly improved after that incident and he began to smile a bit at work.  
(Causing Remi’s glasses to nearly break after he nearly choked on his coffee the next morning.)  
  
Then, another day, whilst talking with Aina about things, again involving work, he swore he saw Galo’s lips curve upwards, shakily.  
Aina’s voice slowed to a stop when she first noticed it, and Lio’s eyes only widened when he saw it happen with his own eyes.  
The two exchanged faces full of ebullience but remained silent as they silently celebrated this small push towards his recovery.  
(Aina also took a few moments to put picture filters on Galo’s sleeping face, a small grin gracing his features to send to the group, gaining a few heart emojis and good wishes towards his speedy recovery.)

* * *

Lio focused on his job, carefully moving the knife to shape the food he had begun preparing.  
He used his elbow to tap the screen of his phone, watching over and over with careful detail how the chef on the screen cut the fruit into a shape.  
Now, he wouldn’t say he was a _ ‘perfectionist’ _ , per-se, but the way his hand was shaking was making it hard for the apple slices to come out perfect.  
  
He nearly cut his hand when he heard a yawn from behind him.  
“Lio?”  
Lio dropped the paring knife, the blade clanging lightly onto the countertop beside Galo’s bed as he cautiously craned his neck over to the hospital bed.  
A large hand reached over...and moved the loose strands of Lio’s hair out of his face to tuck behind his ear, deep eyes like the ocean peeked from under his heavy eyelids into shimmering surprised pools of fuchsia.  
That voice, small, but still deep, laughed hoarsely.  
“I’m back, firebug.”  
  
Lio knew he was going to cry, and wail, and probably bury his face into his boyfriend’s warm chest, but he told himself not to, instead saying the first thing that came into his mind in a quivering voice.  
“What took you so long, you idiot?”

* * *

Lucia kicked open the door.  
Lio jumped and instinctively gripped onto his lover’s muscular arm, apologizing a moment after and checking to make sure Galo was alright.  
“Catch you two at a bad time, hmm~?” Lucia teased, slyly winking to the two tomato heads sitting on the hospital bed.  
“Be a bit quieter, Lucia. We’re still in a hospital.” Varys whispered, bending down to the smaller girl’s level with a finger to his lips.  
“Sorry.”  
“Guys! What are you doing here?” Galo’s face lit up when he saw the entire Burning Rescue squad file into his room.  
“We wanted to check up on you,” Remi said, sitting and sipping coffee on the couch Lio had fallen asleep on countless times in the corner of the room.  
“Aina was getting worried and wanted to check up on you, but _ insisted _ that the entire company come halfway across the city to check up on you.” Remi sipped more of his coffee.  
  
Aina went a bit red in the face, handing Lio and Galo some bagels she had picked up on the way over before tipping Remi’s cup a bit upward to singe his tongue in revenge.  
  
“Thanks for coming to visit, guys,” Galo began in between bites, grinning when he realized that he had a blueberry bagel. “It really means a lot.”  
“No problem, we were off today, and wanted to see how you were doing after the accident,” Aina said, a warm smile gracing her features.  
“Gald to see you’re getting better, you know, Ignis was pretty shaken when you didn’t wake up after a few days.”  
  
Galo paused his gobbling up of the bagel, jaw going a bit slack.  
“How long was I out?”  
“About a month and a half.”  
“A MONTH?”  
Lio pulled at the firefighter’s cheek, earning a loud cry of pain from the bulkier male.  
“You’re in a hospital, dummy.”  
“Ow, ow, ow, I’m sorry, Lio! Sorry!”  
Lio let him go, but continued to shoot him an icy glare of silence.  
  
“I should record you for Chief, he’s wanted to really see how you were doing.” Aina pulled out her phone, opening the camera app and adjusting the focus, while also nudging Lucia who was standing beside her.  
  
Lucia’s face went from being puzzled to suddenly remembering what the gesture meant, clearing her throat before she began.  
  
“Oh, yeah, speaking of Chief, he said he couldn’t make it today, had a family emergency.”  
Galo’s face fell a bit, but he understood.  
“He does send his regards though.” she finished, sending a look to Vinny, who sat on her shoulder, causing him to crawl down her arm and into the long pockets of her lab coat, rummaging for a moment, an bringing something up in the form of a small box into her small palm.  
She dusted it off and patted Vinny on the head along with a morsel of her blueberry bagel.  
Lucia then crept over to Galo’s bedside, with the most devilish grin on her mischievous face, slipping him the thing onto his lap.  
  
“Chief said to bring this to you,” she began, exchanging a look with Vinny. “Said you dropped it when you got knocked on the noggin.”  
Galo didn’t seem to remember what this box was, judging by the confusion painted on his face.  
“I dropped this?”  
“Yeah, I think you were going to give it to someone.” Lucia attempted to lead something on.  
Galo’s single brain cell didn’t get the memo.  
“Well, aren’t you gonna open it?” She continued teal eyes going from the small box to Galo, then Lio, who just slightly tilted his head in observation.  
  
Galo soon opened the box, peeking into it as the lid was slowly pulled back.  
Lio nearly choked on his bagel when his eyes fell on the item encased inside in a plush, velvet pillow.  
Aina grinned, zooming into the faces of the boys on the bed.  
Lucia noticed her movements on the screen and slid out of the frame, giving all the focus of the video on the couple.  
  
“Galo...this is...”  
“Wait! Now I remember!” Galo suddenly exclaimed, carefully taking the item out and then holding it in his palm as he shifted his body to face Lio, taking the petit man’s hand into his free one.  
  
“Lio, I know this may not be the best place to say this, but, I love you.”  
“I know, Galo.”  
“Like, a whole lot.”  
“I love you a whole lot too.”  
“And, well, I know we’ve only known each other for a few years after we fought against each other and then against Kray for the fate of the universe and all, but...”  
Lio’s eye twitched at the mention of he-who-should-not-be-named.  
Galo’s hand rubbed circles over Lio’s knuckles as he continued.  
“Ever since you moved in with me, my heart hasn’t been so cold anymore. Before, I used to come home to nothing but, well, you’ve seen my room. But it was always dark and lonely every time I finished a shift. It got to me sometimes, but that all changed when you came into my life.”  
His cheeks developed a rosy blush as he swallowed and went on.  
“Basically, what I’m trying to say is...Lio Fotia...” He opened his other hand, presenting the glistening ring to his lover.  
Aina took a moment to wipe a stray tear from her eye, admiring how perfect the lighting was for such a romantic event as Galo finally popped the question.  
“Will you marry me?”

* * *

“Don’t you dare drop me.” Lio growled, wrapping his arms around Galo’s thick neck that could barely fit in the collar of his tuxedo.  
“I won’t, I swear on my burning Firefighter’s soul-!”  
“Just put me down, I’ll carry you outside.”  
The entire chapel went silent watching the banter between the newlyweds just a few steps off the altar.  
“You can’t pick me up, Lio!”  
“Why not?!”  
“I’m too heavy, I’ll squish you!”  
“I’m _ not _ weak! I thought at least _ you, _ of all people should know that!”  
“Fine, then, _ try _ to pick me up!”  
“Fine!”  
“ _ Fine _ !”  
Lio stomped to Galo’s side, and with a swift trip of his now-husband’s feet, Lio caught him in a dip before supporting the bigger male’s legs with his arm, carrying him with ease down the aisle to a church of mixed emotions and stares at the couple as they exited.  
(Meis and Gueira were screaming their love for their Boss from the front of the stands, voices the only ones heard as they left.)  
  
So, yeah, Lio had to admit it had been a long journey for him to get to here.  
But he honestly loved this warm feeling that burned in his chest as Galo flashed that goofy grin he had fallen in love with as the light of day shone over them.  
“Ready to get out of here, Galo?”  
“On what, firebug?”  
“What else?”  
Lio whistled, and a pair of heads blurred over to his side.  
“We got it ready just for you two, Boss.”  
“We even added some extra add-ons for the happy husbands!” Gueira winked, clicking the small remote in his grasp, earning a roar from something in the parking lot.  
Galo’s eyes widened and glistened when he realized what it was.  
Detroit! Heck yeah!!!!  
  
“Let’s go home, Galo Thymos-Fotia.”  
“Only if you drive, Lio Fotia-Thymos.”  
The two exchanged a chaste kiss as Lio made his way over to his motorcycle, taking a moment to notice out of the corner of his eye the handmade sign on the back of Detroit, attached to countless strings of cans.  
  
_“May Your Fires Burn the Brightest Together! -Gueira, Meis, and the Burnish.”_   
  
Lio smiled at the kind gesture. (and made a mental note to do the same whenever the two Burnish generals decided to finally tie the knot.)  
  
With Galo’s hands wrapped around his lithe waist, Lio revved the engine, causing the noisy cans to rile up as they began to back out of the parking spot.  
Galo waved goodbye to Burning Rescue and the extra guests staring from the entrance of the chapel as the two began to speed down the road into the city.  
The last anyone saw of them that day was the two new husbands riding off into the sunset, eager to begin their new life together.  
“This is the beginning,” Galo began, voice loud enough to be heard over Detroit’s engine. “Our new beginning.”  
Lio felt that stupidly-lovable grin begin to form on his face as he felt the wild wind comb through his hair, peeking over to gaze into the mirror to see that he and Galo shared the same face of ebullience in each other’s company.  
Lio took a deep breath of air and yelled back to his husband holding onto him.  
“And I’m glad to spend it with you!”  
“I love you, Lio!”  
Lio felt something switch on in his mind and licked his lips in response.  
“I love you too, Galo!” Lio sped up Detroit, adrenaline pulsing through his veins as the two sped down the streets of Promepolis, yelling sweet things to one another all the way back to their apartment.  
(Where they couldn’t keep their hands off each other for the rest of the night.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to all of you who have left comments and kudos to help me bring this idea of mine to life!  
((though it was a bit angsty with a happy ending))
> 
> I hope you liked this fic, and if you did, be sure to leave some kudos on your way out!
> 
> Thank you, and, until next fic!
> 
> -XP69


End file.
